Understanding the truth
by musicalbroadway
Summary: She was adopted at birth. She has always held a grudge again her birthmother for giving her up. Then something happens that helps her understand the choices that her mother had to make.
1. Characters

Summary: Emily was adopted by the Quartermaine's at birth. She has always held a grudge again her birthmother for giving her up. Then something happens that helps Emily understand the choices her that her mother had to make.

Characters:

Emily Quatermaine- 15 years old. Was adopted at birth and raised by the Quartermaine's. As part of the adoption Emily has to spend time with her birthmother Paige twice a month even though Emily wants nothing to do with her. She is the apple of Alan's eye and very much daddy's little girl.

Lucky Spencer- 16 years old. Emily's best friend and partner in crime since she was born.

Elizabeth Webber – 16 years old. A close friend of Emily and Lucky, She is able to understand Emily's feelings towards her mother because her parent abandon her and left her in her grandmothers custody.

Nikolas Cassidine- 18 years old. Lucky's half brother, who recently came to town. Emily has had a huge crush on him since she 1st saw him

Paige Bowen- Emily's birthmother who gave her up for adoption as a teenager. Emily has never been able to forgive her for giving her up for adoption.

The Quartermaine's- Emily's adopted family. They are very protective of her especially her brothers Jason and AJ.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Emily come hurry up, you going to be late to school, Elizabeth is already here waiting for you"

"I'm coming "she yelled from her bedroom.

She had been spending the last hour and a half making sure that she was looked just right, there was only 3 days left of school before the winter dance at school and she had to be the only 10th grader with out a date. Not that no body had asked her, she kept turning down dates so that she would be free incase Nikolas asked her.

I must be crazy. She thought.

There's no way he'll even notice me.

He could probably go out with any one in are school, why would he go out with a stupid 10th grade geek?

She had spent the last an hour making sure he would notice her and was finally ready to go.

Emily ran down the stairs grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the way down.

" Emily don't forget you have a visit with your mother after school today, so come straight home"

" she is not my mother, you are"

" ok fine, you have a visit with Paige after school"

" do I have to"

"You know you have to it was part of your adoption"

"Okay fine. I'll see you later mom"

"Bye Em"

Emily ran out the door and Elizabeth's car

"What was that about?"

"I have to go see Paige today and no one seems to understand that I do not want to"

"You know you have to, they'll take you away from your family if you don't"

" I know, but I just don't understand why I have to see her. I mean I don't want to have anything to do with her and she obviously doesn't want anything to do with me"

"Come you don't know that that is true."

"Yes I do Elizabeth. She gave me up"

" But she made sure that a part of your adoption was that she gets to see you. She must care about if she wants to see you'

" then why did she me up?"

Elizabeth did not know how to respond to that so she remained silent as she parked the car in the school parking lot.

Emily and Elizabeth got out of the car and started to walk towards the school.

"What's with the clothing and hair Em, you don't usually dress like that?" Elizabeth said looking at Emily's outfit, what like of it there was.

"We'll it's the only way I'm going to get the guys to notice me, I still don't have a date to the dance"

"That's because you keep turning them down."

"I'm waiting for the right guy."

"You mean Nikolas"

"You know mean to well"

"Nikolas would be a fool not like you Em"

" I hope your right"

Lunch

" Nikolas do you have a date for the dance ?"

" No , almost everyone has a date"

" Emily doesn't, you can go as friends"

"Lucky, you know Emily likes me as more than a friend"

"So?

"I don't want to hurt feeling by asking her to go as friend when I know she wants to go as more"

"We'll neither one of you have dates so just ask her. It would make her happy, she been really upset about seeing her mom lately "

"Why? She's been seeing her for 15 years. Why get upset now?"

"I don't know, something must have happened at one of her visits."

" I wonder what happened ?"

" I have no clue. So are you going to ask her? "

"Fine, I'll ask her, but if she finds out you told me to you better take the heat"

"Okay fine"

"Hey guys" Liz said as Emily and Liz walked over to the table.

Liz sat down next to Lucky and kissed him

"Hey Em, you want to go for a walk outside? I think Lucky and Elizabeth would like to be alone."

"you guys don't have to leave"

"no its okay Liz, sure Nikolas lets go"

Outside

Nikolas are walking around the football field

"so I was wondering if you would like to go with me too the dance?"

" I would love too"


	3. Chapter 2

CH 2

Elizabeth's car on the way home

"Elizabeth, you'll never believe it"

"What?"

"Nikolas and I going to the formal together"

"That's great Em I told you that he ask you"

"I can't wait; I still have to get a dress"

"We can get one right now"

"No we can't, I have to go visit Paige remember. I don't think I can get out of. My moms going to have a fit if I do not show up"

"How about I pick you up from your house after your visit?"

"Okay, I should be home by 6 then we can go to the mall"

"Okay Em. I'll see you later" Elizabeth said as the reached the Quatermaine Mansion

"Bye, I'll see you later"

3 days later

Elizabeth and Emily ran straight in to Emily's room with everything they would need to get ready for the dance. Elizabeth had gotten a low cut midnight blue dress for the formal; while Emily's dress was a light lavender sleeveless dress that ended right below her knees.

"Emily love that Dress" Elizabeth told her as she started to work on her Emily's hair

"Thanks Liz I love yours too"

"You never told me about what happened when you visited your mom"

"I don't want to talk about"

"It was that bad?"

"I just want think about the dance tonight and how I am finally getting to go on a date with Nikolas" Emily said as she tried to change the subject.

"This dance should be a lot of fun. I mean it is your first formal"

"I can wait"

Outside the school 7 o'clock

Nikolas and Lucky had agreed to meet Emily an Elizabeth outside the school at 6:45 and it was already 7:00. Elizabeth and Emily were always late.

"When do think they will be here?"

"I know, but I hope they get here soon, or we're going to miss the dance"

5 minutes later

"Finally they're here" lucky said

Nikolas turned around and he saw Emily. When he saw her he was speechless all of a sudden she wasn't this little girl anymore.

Later that Night

Nikolas pulled Emily in the hallway so they could talk

" I'm having a great time tonight Em"

" me too" Emily said as nikolas moved closer to her

Emily was debating whether or not to kiss him and decide against it because she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She was about to say something when all of sudden Nikolas kissed her.

"I'm glad you're having fun" Nikolas said once he pulled away from the kiss

Emily just stood there in shock Nikolas had just kissed and it was even better than she had ever imagine.

"I really glad Lucky convinced me to ask you to come with me"

" he what?"

"nothing" nikolas said in a lame attempt to cover up what he just said.

All of sudden Lucky came out of the dance

"Lucky Spencer I can believe you would do that Emily said before she ran out of the school

"I can't believe you guys would do that to her "Elizabeth, who had been with Lucky and overheard everything, said before running out


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

20 minutes later

Elizabeth came back into the school without Emily

"Elizabeth where is Emily?" Nikolas asked Elizabeth as she came back into the building.

" I don't know by the time I got out there she had taken off, I can't believe you guys did that. Especially you Nikolas you know how she feels about you."

"We were just trying to help"

"How was that Lucky?"

"Well she was so bummed out about everything going

on with her mom that I thought I cheer her up. I though Nikolas asking her out would make her happy."

"I did until she found out that he didn't really want to ask her."

Nikolas walked away from Lucky and Liz thinking about how he probably messed up any chance her had of having a relationship with

Emily tonight.

The docks

Emily sat on a bench at the dock thinking about how stupid she was. How could she ever have thought that Nikolas could like her? To

him she was probably some stupid little girl who was best friends with his brother. Taking her to the dance was just some he did because

Lucky want to make sure she had a date. But he had kissed her and it meant everything to her. How come it felt so right? When all was

doing was tricking her. Worst of all he knew how she felt and he manipulated those feelings, he didn't care about her feeling, he did care

that he could have hurt, he just didn't care.

Emily was completely lost in her feelings, she just sat there crying.

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed Emily from behind and pulled her into the bushes. Emily fought as hard as she could but she

wasn't strong enough to overpower the person. When fighting the person failed she yelled and screamed all she could praying that

someone would hear her. But it was no use the person forced them self on her, violated, knock her out cold and left her in the freezing

temperature to die.

5 hours later

It was nearing 2 in the morning and he, lucky and Elizabeth had not been able to find Emily anywhere. She never went home, and she

wasn't at Jason's. No one knew where she was. Nikolas got to the docks and in the faint moonlight saw a body. He rushed over to the

body thinking it could be Emily. Unfortunately he was right.

He cried out when he saw her body in

the light. The beautiful dress she was wearing was torn to shreds on her body. And her beautiful body was covered in cuts, bruises and

blood

"oh my god, Emily please be okay" he said as he called for an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"Please hurry up, a girls been attacked on the docks" Nikolas told the operator who had answer the phone when he called for an ambulance

"She's unconscious; I don't know how long, it looks like she is in pretty bad shape"

"What about her age?" the operator asked him

"She just turned 15 last month"

"Tell the ambulance to hurry" Nikolas told the operator as he hung up the phone

Nikolas took of his coat and covered her with it when he realized that she wasn't wearing one. He looked over her injured body again

and prayed that she was better off than she looked. He felt horrible as he realized that he was probably the reason why Emily was

attacked, there were so many things she would not have done if it hadn't been f him and Lucky. She never would never have left the

dance or been on the docks, and she never would have been alone.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and the attendants started to work on Emily. They put her in the ambulance and Nikolas told

them that he was going to ride with her. Once they were in the ambulance Nikolas called Liz and Lucky, and told them that he had found

her. They both agreed to meet him at the hospital.

The ER

"What have we got here?" asked Bobbie as she greeted them at the door

"15 year old girl, unconscious, possible sexual assault victim."

"Oh my god" Bobbie said as she recognized Emily

"Page Dr. Quatermaine, tell her daughter was brought into the ER"

The ER waiting room

Nikolas sat in a waiting room full of Quartermaine's trying to explain what happen when he had found her.

"She looked like she was in pretty bad shape; she was cover from head to toe with bruises and blood and her dress was torn up"

"How could you that happen to my granddaughter?"

"She just ran out of the school, we could catch up with her"

"What did you do to her to make her run out like that?"

Nikolas was saved from answering that question by the arrival of the doctor

"Who here is with Emily Quatermaine?"

"We are" said at least 10 Quartermaine's and Emily's friends

"Okay well how about her parents?"

"That would be us" Monica said as she and Alan followed the doctor in to the hallway.

"Your daughter was rapped, when we did they rape kit we discover severe tears and bruising. It's one of the worst cases I've seen"

Monica and Alan were speechless. They couldn't understand how anyone could do that to their little girl.

"She hit her head at some point during the assault and was knocked unconscious, she always is being treated for hypothermia, and she

must have been out in the cold for at least 3 hours."

"Can we go see her?"

"Yes but only one at a time, she should wake up soon"

Alan went into the waiting room to update everyone on Emily's condition while Monica went to go sit with Emily

Emily's hospital room

Monica went into Emily's hospital room. She saw Emily lying in the hospital bed connect to breathing tubes and a heart monitor. She was

also covered in a special blanket to bring back her body heat. She looked so small and helpless. Monica pulled back the covers and saw

all the bruises and cuts, there was a deep looking gash that had been stitched up on her thigh. It look like had put up a hell of a fight.

Monica cried as she looked at her daughter. She didn't understand how anyone could do that to such a sweet and innocent girl. She

prayed that had been knocked out before the worst of the attack, in hope that at least Emily might be spared of reliving the experience.

Emily started to wake up. She noticed her mother holding her hands and whispered in a lost sounding voice ……

"Mommy"


	6. Chapter 5

this chapter was hard for me to write because i have never been where emily is so i hope you like it. i tried my best  
...

Ch 5

"Mommy"

When Monica heard Emily can her mommy she started to cry again. Even though she and Emily were close, Emily hadn't called her that

since she was 10 years old. Her voice sounded so scared, so lost.

When she looked into Emily's eyes she could tell that her prayers had not been answered.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"My heads hurting"

"Well you hit your head pretty hard. I can have one of the nurses give something for it if you'd like"

"Yeah, sure" she as she tried to hide the real pain that she had been feeling.

There were so many things she wanted to talk her mother about but it just hurt so much, both physically and emotionally. Was it suppose

to hurt this much?

She never really talked to Monica about it. She figured that there was no reason to because she never really had a boyfriend and guessed

that they would about it when she was ready to be with a guy like that. But she was never given that chance. She was never given the

chance to talk to her mother about it; she never had the chance to decide if she was ready.

Emily heard foot steps outside her door and wiped her tears before anyone could see them.

Monica came back into the room with a nurse and the nurse gave Emily some medication to ease her headache.

"So how are you really feeling?" Monica asked her again knowing that Emily had lied to her the first time

" I don't know. I mean I hurt all over and I just feel so empty inside. I don't really know how else to describe it" Emily told her as she

started to cry again

"Emmy I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go to that dance" Monica said as she to start to cry.

"Mom it's not your fault, I would have went anyway"

Just then Alan showed up at the door way

"Hey how's my baby girl doing?" he asked as he fought back tears when he saw that was Emily covered in bruises

Emily started cry when he called her his baby girl. 'How could he call me his baby girl after every thing that

has happened today?' She thought

Later that day Emily's hospital room

Emily was suppose to be sleeping but instead she tried to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She had tried to put

on a brave face for everyone but she hadn't fooled them. She felt so horrible yet she did not know how to explain the pain she felt, it was

like something she had never felt before.

She did not understand how she could feel so completely empty and scared about something. Everything that had happened today had

scared her. But what scared her most was those new feelings that she never really had before, she felt so violated, so used and disgusted

with herself.

She should have been able to doing something more to stop him, she shouldn't have let him take a way something that was so important

to her. But as much as she was disgusted with her self she was even more disgusted with who ever did this to her.

How could some one do some thing like this to her? How could someone just grab a girl off the streets and so with her what ever he

pleased? Did she do something to deserve it? She had so many questions but no answers.

She was getting tired but tried to fight the sleep off. She didn't know what would happen if she closed her eyes and she really didn't want

to find out. A nurse came in and Emily shut her eyes so the nurse would this she was asleep. She didn't want anymore medications and

knew that if the nurse realized she was awake that she would give her a sedative. The nurse checked Emily's vitals and by the time she

left Emily was fast asleep.

Emily slept peacefully for about two hours before she woke. She was fine until she started to relive the rape, she was afraid of doing that

so she had tried to stay up but she must have dosed off.

When Emily opened her eyes she saw Nikolas sitting on a chair next to her bed, looking at her concerned.

As soon as she saw him she instinctively moved away from him and crawled into a tight ball on the bed. She started to cry when realized

that she was scared of Nikolas and how stupid it was. Nikolas sat there and cried as he saw how scared and lonely she looked.

They just sat there in her hospital room, crying. Crying for would have been had she not over heard him and lucky, what could have been

had they made different choices and what they now believed never would be because of a misunderstanding that seemed so petty now.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Emily and Nikolas just in her hospital room a little while longer. He didn't know what to say and there really was nothing to say. They sat there in silence, but that wasn't anything really new to their friendship. Emily was the quite type to begin with.

She never talked to the other kids at school and tried make lots of friends. He figured it had something to do with her being adopted but he was never really sure. Then once they had gotten close she had confided in him that she didn't like to get really close to people because she was afraid that they would abandon her, just like her mother did. It meant a lot to him when she told him that, it made him really happy to know that she choose to get close to him inspite of her fears.

When he and Emily hung out together they didn't talk much. They never really needed to. They sort of had this connection; they never had to say anything for the other one to understand.

Nikolas looked back over at Emily and noticed that she had fallen back to sleep. He quietly got up and closed the door. He took one last look at Emily and walked down the hall.

Emily woke up from yet another nightmare about the rape, a few hours later. She was relieved to see no one in her room when she woke up. She was all shaken up and did not feel like talking to anyone about it.

She had been sitting in her bed trying to think about something else beside the rape when she heard a knock at her door. She look up and saw Jason standing at the door way.

"Hey Jase"

"Hey Em" he told her as he walked in an saw the extent of her injuries

"how are you feeling?" he asked her

"I'm getting better"

"I should have put more guards on you"

"there is no point in thinking about what we should have done differently"

"but then you wouldn't have been attacked."

" you don't know that"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'll come see you later"

"Bye Jase"

A few hours later

Emily was flipping through the television channels when she heard voices coming towards her room. She listened closer and realized that the voices belonged to Liz, Lucky and Nikolas.

" What are you guys doing here?" she asked when they came into her room

" well Nikolas thought that you might have been bummed about missing the rest of the dance, so we decided to have are own little party."

"Are you serious?"\  
"Yep we brought pizza and especially for

you grape pixie sticks"

"How did you get that stuff in here?"

"We begged your mom, but she only gave us an hour so we don't have to long"

They talked and ate pizza and pixie sticks for about an hour until Monica kicked them out. Nikolas stayed behind to talk to Emily for a few minutes

"How did you know that that was exactly what I needed?' Emily asked him after everyone else left

"It seem like you need a distraction before. I'm glad I could help take your mind off thing, even if it was only for a little while"

"You have no idea how much I needed that. Thank you."

"I'm just glad your feeling better."

"I'm really sorry about before"

"It wasn't your fault. I've got to go before your mother throws me out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye"

As Nikolas was closing her door he heard noise coming from down the hallway. He saw a nurse try to turn someone away.

"You can't go see her. All her visitors have to be approved by her parents" the nurse told the women

"My daughter was raped and you're telling me I can't see her?" the women snapped at the nurse

"Who are you?" Nikolas asked as he got closer to them

" I'm Paige Bowen, Emily's mother"


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Who are you?" Nikolas asked as he got closer to them

"I'm Paige Bowen, Emily's mother"

Nikolas stood there in shock, he had never meet Emily's mother and did not really know what to say to her. But he did know one thing and that was that Emily didn't want to see her.

"You know what; Emily's not feeling up to visitors right now."

"You can't stop me from seeing my daughter"

"Actually he can" Monica said as she came up behind them

"You only get a visit with Emily every to weeks and she just saw you a few days ago."

"This is not me just wanting to get another visit. Someone attack her and hurt bad enough to land her in the hospital. I just want to make sure she's okay"

"She's okay now, but seeing you will make her worse"

"She'll see you once she gets out of the hospital and is feeling up to seeing you"

Paige turned around and left not wanting to cause more of a scene.

"How's Emily really doing?" Monica ask Nikolas as she watched the elevator doors close

"I'm not really sure. We tried to distract her with the pizza and pixie sticks, but I'm not really sure how well that worked"

" What do you mean?"

"Well she says it helped distract her but I think she's lying. She's doing what she has always done"

"Internalizing and trying to protect everyone else?"

"And in the process hurting her self more. She's trying to act like nothing happened so we won't see how much she is hurt and afraid"

Nikolas paused and then continued

"I was sitting in there when she woke up before. She was so afraid, she had just woken up and none of her defenses where up. I left so

she wouldn't be afraid and when I came back with Liz and Lucky she tried to act as if nothing was wrong."

"I'll try and get her to talk to me and if she won't, I'll get her doctor spend some to talk to her. Maybe one of the trauma therapists"

Emily's room

Monica walked over to Emily's beside and watched her sleep. She saw Emily tossing in her sleep. She could imagine what Emily was going through, but one thing was for certain, this was one thing that Emily was going to have to let others help her over come.


End file.
